I Strain
'"I Strain" '''is the 45th episode of the entire "Baby Looney Tunes" series. It focuses on Baby Petunia, who can't stop watching television. Plot Baby Petunia is watching a TV show, and Baby Melissa comes to check on her. Baby Petunia says she's playing with her friends, who actually are television characters. Baby Melissa asks her to then come outside and play with her and the other babies, but Baby Petunia refuses, as she plans on watching more shows. Baby Melissa continually asks her to "please" come out and play with them, but Baby Petunia tells her she may do it some other day. Baby Melissa shakes Baby Petunia's arm and tells her she needs some exercise, but Baby Petunia ignores her. Baby Melissa then takes the remote and turns off the TV. She tells her she can come out and play, but Baby Petunia turns the TV back on. Baby Lola enters and catches Baby Melissa taking away the remote and accuses the latter of picking on Baby Petunia. Baby Melissa denies it, saying that she is trying to help her and wants her to come out and play with her. Baby Melissa and Baby Lola fight over the remote, and when they stop, they see that Baby Petunia is gone. Baby Melissa assumes Baby Petunia finally got bored and went outside on her own. While the boys are outside playing traffic with Baby Daffy playing the traffic cop and the rest as the car drivers, Baby Melissa and Baby Lola find out from Baby Daffy that Baby Petunia didn't go outside. Both girls assume Baby Petunia ran away and blame each other for it, even in front of Granny, who has asked what it is about running away. Baby Petunia runs outside crying and tells Granny, who is relieved to see she is safe, that she went into Granny's room to watch TV because Baby Melissa and Baby Lola wouldn't stop fighting, but then all of the lights and the TV went out. Granny reveals that it was just a fuse that blew out. She explains that without a fuse, anything that relies on electricity is off. She asks the other babies to keep an eye on Baby Petunia while she is repairing the fuse. The other babies have an idea on how to make Baby Petunia feel better. Baby Petunia ends up sitting in front of an open box with a cut-out hole in one of the sides for a screen. They pretend to play Caraway Street, then The Andrew the Anteater Show, and then, this is where Baby Petunia interacts, Mr. Bunny's Playground, she interacts when Baby Bugs gets his head stuck in a sweatshirt trying to put it on. Baby Petunia points to where he is when Baby Lola tries looking for him. Next is Mint's Hints, in which Baby Daffy pretends to be "Friendly Old Stu" and Baby Melissa pretends to be Mint, but it results in a fight over who should fetch until Granny tells the others the electricity is back on. This disappoints Baby Melissa because she guesses it means Baby Petunia will go back in and watch more TV. Granny tells Baby Petunia that TV can be educational and very entertaining, but that she must get away from it sometimes, too. Baby Petunia decides it's more fun to do things than watch them. She decides to play TV by pretending to be Beanbag the Dinosaur. The end. Trivia *The following TV shows Baby Petunia watches are parodies of other children's television shows: **''Andrew the Anteater is a parody of Arthur. **''Caraway Street'' is a parody of Sesame Street. **''Mint's Hints'' is a parody of Blue's Clues. **''Spaford the Big Orange Musk Ox'' is a parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog. **''Beanbag the Dinosaur'' is a parody of Barney and Friends. **''Shormer the Informer'' is a parody of Dora the Explorer. **''Mr. Bunny's Playground'' is a parody of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Petunia Episodes